(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device useful for securing objects in a container. More particularly, this invention relates to a dishwashing accessory useful for securing eating and cooking utensils in an open mesh rack.
(2) Background of the Invention
The advent of automatic dishwashing machines has greatly simplified the chore of cleaning cooking and eating utensils. However, because of the high velocity jets of water and air commonly used in such dishwashing equipment to clean the dishes, many utensils which are extremely light in weight and/or fragile in nature, cannot be effectively cleaned because of their tendency to be displaced, flipped over, or even tossed around and damaged by these high velocity jets of water and air. There have been several attempts to solve this problem, none of which has been completely successful.
One method of preventing movement of utensils in a dishwashing machine during its washing cycle has been to modify the design of the plastic or wire mesh which comprises the dish rack in which the utensils are placed. With this method, the rack is formed so that utensils can be wedged in between structural elements which make up a portion of the rack. Securing utensils in the rack relies on either the weight of the utensil itself to keep it in place, or on a frictional fit caused by slightly deforming the utensil by forcing it in between structural members of the rack. In the case of extremely lightweight and/or fragile utensils made of very thin material, wedging them in between structural members of the dish rack in this manner is generally undesirable since the frictional forces required to hold the utensil in place in the rack are usually also damaging to the utensil itself. In fact, many utensils made of this plastic material are cracked and destroyed in this process.
Another method of keeping utensils in place has been to form an enclosure which substantially or entirely surrounds the utensils. Such an enclosure can be formed as a separate unit and be placed into the dish rack, or may be made as an integral part of the dish rack itself. When jets of water are directed into the enclosure, the utensils therein have a much more limited range of movement. This method of securing utensils is still, however, less than satisfactory in that the are of the dish rack which is completely enclosed is usually predetermined (i.e., determined by the dish rack or enclosure manufacturer, and not by the consumer) and generally quite limited. Also, utensils placed in the enclosure are generally not completely immobilized and can still flip over or be damaged even when contained therein.
Another method of securing utensils in a dish rack has been to place a net over the entire rack opening, or a portion thereof. Utensils covered by the net are again limited in their range of movement. However, the relative immobilization of any one utensil depends to a substantial degree on the number of other utensils adjacent thereto in the rack and the limited area of movement allowed it by these other utensils. Also, movement is not completely inhibited, and as a result, flipping over and/or damage can still result.
In light of the noted disadvantages of the prior art methods of securing utensils in a dish rack, there continues to exist a need for a device which can securely hold utensils regardless of the number or size thereof in the rack, and regardless of the weight or strength thereof, in such a manner that movement is substantially prevented during the cleaning, drying and/or storing of utensils in the rack, and in such a manner that damage to relatively fragile utensils is avoided.